Electronic devices, such as smart phones and other computing devices, may execute software configured to render and display maps. In some examples, the electronic devices may interact with global positioning satellites to determine a geophysical location of the electronic device and to update the position of an indicator of the electronic device on a digital map, which may be presented to a display of the electronic device. One possible example of such a system may provide automotive driving instructions to guide a driver to a selected destination.